


Pull Me Back Together

by CoffeeAndArrows



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: @me too tbh, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Sara Lance Needs a Hug, honestly @LoT just let her be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 19:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14119116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAndArrows/pseuds/CoffeeAndArrows
Summary: Her eyes sharpened for a moment, cutting through the alcohol, and then Ava watched as everything seemed to hit her at once and she crumbled, hot tears running down her cheeks. This time, as she lent towards Ava, she didn't hesitate, pulling the other woman into her embrace without a second thought. As Sara wept, Ava struggled to find any way to console her. Because itwasn'tokay, and Sarawasn'talright, and right now, she couldn't promise that the future would be any better.All she could do was hold the other woman in her arms until she fell asleep, exhausted, and hope that somehow, she would pull through this.





	Pull Me Back Together

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from @Leapyearbaby29:  
> The legends see Sara is having a hard time (for any reason) and they recruit Ava to help them get Sara back to her normal snarky self. 
> 
>  
> 
> I really like angsty Sara and I apologise for that :P  
> Enjoy!

This happens every year, like clockwork, and usually the Legends follow their captain's wishes and pretend not to notice her falling apart .  But this year, as it draws up to the anniversary of Laurel's birthday, Sara's erratic mood is getting harder and harder to ignore .

Nevertheless , ignore it they do.

Right up until she almost gets herself killed in a knife fight, and ends up in the medbay needing Gideon to fix the gaping gashes across her stomach . 

Enough was enough. Especially when this time, they could do something about it.

Ava sat back in her chair as she finished her last bit of paperwork, letting out a sigh as she closed her eyes. It'd been a long week, especially as she hadn't seen Sara for a few days. It was becoming so difficult to find time to spend together, with all that was going on with Mallus and the Bureau.

Noticing an incoming call from the Waverider, Ava smiled to herself, accepting the call immediately . She hated going this long without speaking to the other woman, but at least now she could put her mind at ease.

Or so she thought, until she saw the faces of Ray Palmer and Zari Tomaz on her screen,  instantly causing her heart rate to pick up, fear surrounding her as she tried to find think of a reason for their call .

Sensing her thoughts, Ray jumped to reassure her that Sara was okay...ish.  For a second, Ava let herself relax, but she was immediately back on edge when he regaled the story of their latest adventure, which had ended with Sara wounded, and had shaken the other Legends to their core .

No matter how good she was at hiding behind a facade, it was becoming more and more clear that Sara was _not_ okay.

What was going on with her? She'd seemed fine when Ava had seen her a few days ago, if a little on edge.  Had something happened in the last few days that had reignited her self-destructive streak ?

Once again sensing her confusion, Ray sighed. 'Today was Laurel's birthday,' he informed her, eyes tinged with second hand grief.

Oh.

'Shit. That's rough,' Ava breathed,  suddenly unsure of what to do. She bit her lip, considering.

'Do you think -' _No._  She cut herself off before she finished, looking away from the screen.  Just because she wanted nothing more than to wrap Sara in her arms and comfort her, it didn't mean that was the best way forward .

Zari smiled  softly , speaking for the first time, concern for her Captain evident in her voice. ' I think she needs you right now.'

Ava dragged her eyes back to Zari, trying to understand her meaning. Sara needed her; sometimes, even the strongest people need a hand to hold and a shoulder to cry on. She nodded, thanking the Legends for letting her know,  quietly promising them that she'd be on her way. As soon as possible. 

Upon arrival, Ray pointed her in the direction of the medbay, but when she got there it was empty. _Typical_ , Ava mouthed, before looking up to the ceiling. 'Gideon?'

After  being informed that Sara was in her room (and  being advised to hurry, which didn't exactly help her stress levels), Ava rushed to the Captain's quarters, freezing outside to take a few deep breaths . Her stress and worry wasn't going to help anyone right now.

Opening the door and slipping into the room, she wasn't surprised to find Sara on the bed, eyes red rimmed, with a bottle of something grasped  tightly in her hand . This wasn't exactly a good situation, but at least she was still in one piece.  Physically at least.

'Sara?'  she asked  quietly , and it was only when the other woman turned to look at her that she  truly understood why the Legends had called her .  It wasn't so much Sara's pale skin and unkept hair that worried her, but the lost look in her eyes, the haziness that implied this wasn't the first bottle .

When Sara looked away again, Ava moved to sit on the edge of the bed, running her fingers through the other woman's hair . Twice, she opened her mouth to speak, but couldn't find the words.  Nothing she could say would make Sara's pain go away, nothing would fill the hole in her heart where her sister  was supposed to be .

'They told me it would get easier,' Sara whispered  hoarsely , eyes closed, her voice cracking as she finished.  It took everything in Ava's willpower not to wrap the other woman in her arms right then and hold her until she was ready to stand on her own again, but even she could see that that wouldn't be useful . 

Sara needed comfort that she didn't know how to ask for, sure, but she also needed the space to pull herself together again . When she initiated contact, Ava would do everything in her power to make her feel safe. Loved. But right now, she would  just have to wait.

Sara took a long swig of the nearly-empty bottle before offering it to Ava, who took it and sniffed it, coughing. 'God, what's in that?' 

Sara gave a halfhearted smirk, which looked so out of place right now that it broke Ava's heart. 'Not sure. Mick nicked it from someone, somewhere.  I think .' 

She frowned, the hazy look returning to her eyes, and Ava raised an eyebrow, putting the bottle down out of Sara's reach . She felt a little remorse when she heard Sara's breath hitch, but this was for the best.  She ran her hand down Sara's arm in a half-hearted apology, reminding her in a soft voice that she couldn't  just keep drowning her feelings . At that, Sara shuddered, looking a little more lost than she had been before.

'If I don't drown them, they'll drown me.' Her voice was so small that Ava  barely heard her, which made her heart ache  just that little bit more.  Once again, she couldn't find the words to comfort her, so she remained quiet, their silence only broken by the sound of Sara's shaky breathing . 

It felt like years later that Sara inhaled  deeply and sat up, looking anywhere but at Ava, murmuring 'She would've loved you .'

Ava reached out and tilted Sara's face towards her, taking her hands and looking deep into her watery eyes. 'I'm sorry I didn't get to meet her.'

Sara sniffed, brushing a stray tear from her cheek, and nodded. 'Me too.'

Her eyes sharpened for a moment, cutting through the alcohol, and then Ava watched as everything seemed to hit her at once, and she crumbled, hot tears running down her cheeks .  This time, as she lent towards Ava, she didn't hesitate, pulling the other woman into her embrace without a second thought . As Sara wept, Ava struggled to find any way to console her.  Because it _wasn't_ okay, and Sara _wasn't_  alright, and right now, she couldn't promise that the future would be any better .

All she could do was hold the other woman in her arms until she fell asleep, exhausted, and hope that somehow, she would pull through this . 

Ava woke up moments before Sara, blinking awake as the other woman pulled her closer. 'Morning babe,' she murmured before realising what had slipped out.

Sara raised a teasing eyebrow. 'Did you  just call me _babe_?'

Ava smirked, imitating Sara. ' Maybe ,' she replied  coyly , before her face faded into a more serious expression. 'But  seriously , are you alright?' she asked, leaning up on one arm and brushing her thumb across her girlfriend's cheek.

Sara smiled  softly , a brief sorrowful look flickering across her face. 'Yeah. I'm okay. Thank you... for being here.'

'I didn't  really do anything,' Ava began to argue, but Sara shook her head. 

'You were here. That's enough.' She bit her lip, deep in thought, and then smiled again, the sadness behind her eyes fading. 'You reminded me that she'd want me to be happy. And you make me happy.'

Ava grinned. ' I think that's the nicest think you've ever said to me.'

Sara laughed, surprised, and  swiftly knocked Ava's arm out from under her.  'Jerk,' she grinned, but Ava only smirked, prompting Sara to roll on top of her and press her lips against the other woman's, if only to wipe the smug look off her face . 

Ava moaned, leaning into the kiss, before they were  rudely interrupted for the second day in a row. 'Captain Lance, your  assistance has  been requested on the bridge.' 

Sara rolled onto her back, looked up at the ceiling and sighed. ' _Again_ , Gideon?'

'I'm afraid so Captain, but the issue does not appear to be of urgent importance.' If anything, the AI sounded apologetic.

Sara glanced at Ava, lips bruised and hair tousled, looking so damn good in Sara's shirt, then raised her eyes back to the ceiling and smirked . 

'Tell them they'll have to wait.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> I finally got round to sorting out my twitter, so find me @Cffe_and_Arrows for updates or if you want to come scream at me


End file.
